Power of love
by Majandra
Summary: Maria is in a bad relationship in which she is beat. Michael returns after three years will he be the one to help?


Power of love! - By Janey  
  
Author's note: Hay feedback please sethgreenisfly@hotmail.com this is a story which involves domestic violence.  
  
Rating: P.G -13  
  
Category: Maria/Michael and other C couples  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything to do with Roswell.  
  
  
  
Maria yawned as she pulled her gown over her as she headed to the kitchen in her tiny apartment above the hardware store. She turned on the tap and filled the kettle with cold water. She put the Kettle on the stove after lighting it and sat down on the sofa while she waited for the water to boil. Maria did nothing except stare at the wall until the whistle from the kettle that indicated the water was ready. She took a cup from the cupboard and put a spoonful of coffee into the cup then grabbed a spoon and stirred as she poured the water into it. Maria heard a groan from her room and she froze with fear.  
  
"Maria where you at?" A deep male voice yelled Maria swallowed and cleared her throat.  
  
"I'm making a coffee do you want one?" Maria asked nervously.  
  
"No I don't fucking want one get back here to bed now!" The guy demanded. Maria turned the stove off and hurried back to her room leaving the coffee on the side.  
  
  
  
Kyle entered the Crash Down and immediately headed over to the booth with was occupied by Isabel, Jessie and Liz.  
  
"What's up Kyle?" Liz asked seeing Kyle's panic stricken face. Kyle slowly sat down next to Liz and rested his head in his hands.  
  
"Kyle?" Isabel asked concerned. Kyle looked directly at Isabel tearfully.  
  
"I've just been home, Amy is freaking out she went to see Maria last night and her face was covered in bruises she is so worried about Maria!" Kyle said with so much anger and sadness in his voice that it made Liz climb over Kyle and head to the back room.  
  
"What has Jim got to say can't he do something?" Isabel asked calmly.  
  
"Dad is out of town and you know what Maria has to go to the police if she wants something done but she wont!" Kyle said slamming his fist down on the table.  
  
"Kyle calm down man." Jessie said softly.  
  
"Calm down? Calm down? Maria is my sister and friend am I the only one that gives a shit about her damn it!" Kyle yelled angrily Isabel flinched as Kyle slammed the table again. Other customers in the café all looked at Kyle who got up from the booth.  
  
"Kyle you know I care about Maria" Isabel whispered Kyle shook his head.  
  
"If Michael were here this wouldn't be happening!" Kyle said before leaving the Café.  
  
Liz lay on her bed holding a picture of herself, Alex and Maria. Tears of anger pain and sorrow ran down her face. Isabel knocked on the door lightly before entering Liz's room.  
  
"Liz are you okay?" Isabel asked softly.  
  
"Why Maria huh? She is so amazing and wonderful and she doesn't deserve this she deserves so much better!" Liz sobbed as she sat up. Isabel took a seat beside her and put a caring arm around her friend.  
  
"I know and I'm going to see her later, if you want to come?" Isabel asked passing Liz the box of tissues which sat on her bedside table.  
  
"Isabel how many times have we tried talking to Maria? She never listens that bastard beats her up until she is black and blue and treats her like a slave and god knows what else and still she won't leave or seek help." Liz said wiping her face.  
  
"I dream walk her you know!" Isabel admitted Liz frowned.  
  
"I didn't know that!" Liz said.  
  
"Her dreams are so different form her life, She is happy and she nearly always dreams about us - Myself, you, Kyle and all her friends but at the end Dan always appears and grabs her and pulls her into this whole and then she wakes up" Isabel told Liz who listened with no expression.  
  
"She needs us!" Liz said again looking down at the picture.  
  
"I know and today I'm going to try, it's been nearly three moths since we have actually talked." Isabel said hurt.  
  
"I know same for me, I miss her!" Liz whispered. Isabel nodded.  
  
Maria answered the door to see Liz and Isabel. Maria smiled she couldn't help it she was happy to see her friends.  
  
"Hay, Is Dan here?" Liz asked hugging her friend.  
  
"Ouch!" Maria said suddenly Liz lifted up Maria's shirt a little to see bruises across her ribs; Isabel tried not to hurt Maria as she hugged her also.  
  
"Oh Maria!" Liz said trying to hold back the tears that she so wanted to cry for her friend.  
  
"Dan is at work you can come in if you want?" Maria said walking in to the den followed by Isabel and Liz.  
  
"Take a seat would you like a drink?" Maria asked. Liz sat in an n armchair and shook her head while Isabel perched on the sofa.  
  
"I'll have a tea." Isabel said. Maria nodded and happily began to make Isabel a drink.  
  
"So how are you?" Liz asked looking at the amazingly clean apartment, which she sat in.  
  
"Um I'm fine me and Dan are good." Maria replied straightening a picture frame, which hung on the wall in the kitchen.  
  
"I didn't ask how Dan was." Liz muttered Maria brought the tea over and sat it on the coffee table.  
  
"So Maria why did he hit you?" Isabel asked unable to carry on with the niceties. Maria laughed lightly.  
  
"Dan hit me? No way I bumped into a door!" Maria lied turning away from her two friends.  
  
"Oh please Maria, we all know he does why won't you leave him?" Isabel asked angrily.  
  
"Isabel I haven't told Dan about you and Max if that's what you're worried about?" Maria asked pouring Isabel a tea.  
  
"Maria I'm worried about you! And what about Michael huh?" Isabel asked. Maria slammed the mug filled with tea down scolding her hand with boiling water. Maria simply got up and ran her hand under the cold water, which flowed from the tap at the sink.  
  
"Are you okay?" Liz asked, Maria nodded and wrapped a towel, which was damp around her hand and sat back down.  
  
"Look Is I don't know who Michael is - I mean I do but I haven't seen him for three years and I am with Dan now and -"  
  
"And nothing Maria Michael is coming back and when he hears about this he will stop this!" Isabel said angrily getting up.  
  
"No Isabel look me and Michael were over a long time ago I broke up with him he left on this mission with Max and I moved on, we both have Michael need not know!" Maria insisted Isabel left the apartment.  
  
"Maria everyone knows Kyle, Jessie myself and Isabel we all know what Dan does to you and we all want to help. Max when he call's and comes back home he always asks if you are okay. Michael will know and no one can help that!" Liz replied.  
  
"Well hello Liz!" Dan said, Maria and Liz looked around shocked.  
  
"I didn't hear you come in?" Maria said standing up quickly.  
  
"I know you didn't!" Dan said pulling Maria into his arms. Liz also arose to her feet.  
  
"I was just about to go!" Liz said feeling Dan's eyes gazing at her intensely.  
  
"Oh you were so deep in conversation don't let me stop you." Dan said looking sideways at Liz. Liz felt so uneasy that she wanted to no longer be in his presence yet didn't want to leave Maria alone with him. Liz looked at Maria's face and Liz saw she had lost the glow which she once had, she'd lost that real smile which lit up a room, she'd lost her true soul. Liz and Maria knew each other to well and Maria also could read Liz like a book and all Maria could see on Liz's face was pity.  
  
"Nope I really gotta go Max is calling me tonight!" Liz said picking up her purse.  
  
"Okay Bye then." Dan said with a fake smile, which made Liz cringe. Maria wanted to hug Liz goodbye but Dan's grip tightened around her arm.  
  
"Liz I'll see you soon!" Maria called after her friend Liz nodded then left. Dan took a deep breath as the smile faded off his face. Dan's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Maria with both hands around her arms.  
  
"Maria what was Liz doing here?" Dan asked angrily. Maria started to panic.  
  
"Um she just came by I didn't know!" Maria said as Dan pushed her against the wall in the den. Dan moved one of his hands up to around Maria's neck. Maria began to shake nervously.  
  
"Sorry I won't answer the door next time." Maria added quickly as tears began to fill her eyes.  
  
"Damn right you won't and you listen I don't want to here that name in my house - Michael isn't your boyfriend I am!" Dan shouted Maria nodded. Dan now had his hand on her chin and squeezed tightly Maria closed her eyes in pain.  
  
"Okay, Okay I'm so sorry." Maria said as she choked back the tears. Dan let go and began running his finger over her cheek lightly.  
  
"I love you! You know that right?" Dan asked softly. Maria still up-set nodded unable to speak. Dan waited for a reply.  
  
"I love you to" Maria whispered Dan nodded and Kissed Maria forcefully on the lips then headed over to the sofa.  
  
"Make me some dinner and get me a beer." Dan ordered Maria got herself together then headed into the kitchen. Maria took a beer out of the fridge then placed a pizza in the oven. Maria walked back into the den handing Dan the beer then she headed to the bathroom and cried.  
  
  
  
Liz walked into her room just as the phone started ringing. Liz raced to it and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Liz said.  
  
"Hay Liz it's me!" Max replied down the phone. Liz smiled.  
  
"Max hay how are you?" Liz asked sitting down on her bed with the phone to her ear.  
  
""I'm good. How are you and everyone?" Max asked as he stood outside a cheap motel in California at the payphone.  
  
"I'm well I miss you, Isabel and Jessie and fine and so Is Kyle a little pissed but fine and Maria is um." Liz paused.  
  
"Maria is what?" Max asked concerned. Liz sighed.  
  
"She's okay I guess still with the woman beating bastard but fine!" Liz said angrily.  
  
"Liz this isn't like you!" Max said concerned.  
  
"I hate Dan so much he is so slimy and cruel Max I want Maria to get out of there!" Liz said getting irritated.  
  
"Look me and Michael are coming home!" Max said suddenly Liz breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Really, I'm so glad Max. And Michael is coming?" Liz asked unable to believe what Max was saying.  
  
"Yeah Michael and I have grown tried of this endless search and yeah we coming home and when we get there I will help you get Maria out of whatever she is in!" Max replied.  
  
"Max, I know you want to help but really I think Michael is the only one that can." Liz stated with a sigh. Max nodded and looked around to see Michael at a vending Machine getting a soda.  
  
"Alright I'll tell him about Maria, Is that okay?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah it's about time he knew!"  
  
  
  
Dan threw Maria to the ground in the bedroom and Maria tried to get up but Dan pushed her down again forcefully.  
  
"What is this?" Dan asked waving a note pad in front of Maria's face. Maria tried to grab the book but Dan threw it across the room. Maria flinched as Dan kicked the dresser.  
  
"I told you none of the music shit and u go and disobey me!" Dan yelled picking up the iron from off the ironing board where Maria had been ironing Dan's clothes.  
  
"No please!" Maria pleaded trying to escape. Dan pulled Maria onto the bed with his other free hand and laid Maria on her back pulling up her top. Dan lent on Maria so she couldn't escape and pressed the hot iron against the skin on her back. Maria screamed in agony and tried to brake free yet was unable.  
  
"I told you and you disobey me bitch!" Dan yelled again as he slammed the iron down again on her bare skin Maria again screamed but Dan covered her moth with his other hand. Maria began to cry as again and again he held the iron on her back. Dan's hand suddenly came off Maria's face yet she couldn't scream the pain had taken over and all Maria could do was lay there and cry.  
  
"I love you so much!" Dan whispered putting the iron down. Maria turned her head away from Dan who started kissing her neck.  
  
"I love you, Maria you love me right?" Dan asked now stroking Maria's hair. Maria didn't speak she slowly got up and headed out the door and into the bathroom locking the door behind her. Dan followed and tapped on the door lightly.  
  
"I'm going to get you some cream for your back, you know I had to do it right?" Dan asked Maria turned the shower on cold and began taking off her clothes slowly.  
  
"Alright I'll be a half hour max!" Dan yelled as he headed out the door. Maria watched the shower run for a minute and she stood in front of it naked. Maria could see her face in the mirror out the corner of her eye Maria turned and now stared at her face, which had a bruise on the left check. Maria looked pale and lifeless like a dead person in fact, But then again in Maria's mind for the past two years she had been dead inside. Maria walked under the shower turning so the cold water could run down her back.  
  
Kyle picked pushed the shopping cart down the fruit isle accompanied by Isabel and Jessie.  
  
"So what you just left?" Kyle asked Isabel nodded placing some apples and grapes into the cart.  
  
"Did Maria seem okay?" Kyle asked concerned Isabel sighed as she placed more items in the cart.  
  
"No she is pale, Looks like a punch bag and is unhappy" Isabel replied bluntly.  
  
"Did you check if Liz was okay?" Jessie asked glancing down the shopping list.  
  
"Oranges!" Jessie said. Isabel shook her head.  
  
"I haven't seen Liz today I'll call her later. Anyway Max called himself and Michael are coming home sometime this week." Isabel said Kyle smiled.  
  
"Oh yes Michael will kick the shit out of that jerk!" Kyle said happily.  
  
"Wow Kyle I haven't seen you smile in days I wish we could all smile about someone getting their ass kicked" Isabel replied sarcastically.  
  
"And anyway Kyle Michael won't just go charging in there, Maria broke his heart and Michael left on a vision quest to fine the dupes and Max's son yada yada yada. But Maria and him haven't talked in three years since they graduated high School - Well Maria graduated but Michael could again be like he was when he was fifth teen a stone wall who let's no-one in a only looks out for himself!" Isabel explained. Kyle shook his head.  
  
"No way Michael loved Maria so much and you can't fall out of love with someone that fast!" Kyle explained taking a bite form an apple.  
  
"Come on can any of you actually say you know what Michael is going to be like when he returns? Max yeah we saw him last month but Michael nope we haven't seen in three years and he could be someone different!" Jessie explained Isabel and Kyle exchanged looks.  
  
"Well let's just hope he still has a heart!" Kyle muttered.  
  
"Michael always will have a heart he just sometimes doesn't know how to use it!" Isabel said.  
  
"Oh god!" Kyle whispered.  
  
"What?" Isabel and Jessie asked in unison.  
  
"Dan is over there," Kyle said nodding over to the check out.  
  
"Ugh his nastiness himself!" Isabel said as she looked in disgust.  
  
"He's buying burn cream!" Jessie whispered as the three peered over to where Dan stood.  
  
"Oh I'm glad he burnt himself bastard." Kyle muttered. Isabel frowned.  
  
"I don't think it's for him!"  
  
  
  
Kyle knocked franticly on Liz's door. Liz yawned as she headed down stairs to open it.  
  
"Kyle it's eleven-thirty, what's up?" Liz asked with a yawn.  
  
"Amy called me, Maria took herself to hospital earlier she got burnt pretty bad she's in the hospital. Jessie and Isabel are waiting outside in the car. Are you coming?" Kyle asked Liz didn't hesitate and grabbed a coat and an old pair of running shoes from just behind the door and followed Kyle to the car.  
  
  
  
Maria lay on her front in a hospital bed; Amy sat at her side crying for her daughter.  
  
"I can't stand this Maria!" Amy wept Maria closed her eye's so she didn't have to see the pain she was putting her mother through.  
  
"I came here didn't I?" Maria asked still with her eye's firmly shut.  
  
"But when Dan finds out he'll come and take you back to the touchier he call's a home!" Amy said as she reached out to take Maria's hand. Maria moved her hand away slightly and Amy knew not to touch her.  
  
"Honey please!" Amy begged Maria shut her eyes again no wanting to talk. Kyle entered the ward and headed to Maria's side.  
  
"Oh Kyle you're here." Amy said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Maria are you okay?" Kyle asked as Amy moved from her seat so Kyle could talk to his stepsister. Maria opened her eyes, as she knew she could look at Kyle without wanting to cry.  
  
"I got burnt pretty bad!" Maria whispered Kyle nodded and took Maria's hand even though Maria tried to resist.  
  
"You are leaving him right?" Kyle asked Maria didn't answer.  
  
"Maria?" Kyle asked again with a frown.  
  
"I don't know I mean I love him." Maria lied.  
  
"Who are you Maria, you need to stop being scared and leave that jerk!" Kyle advised. Maria noticed Liz, Isabel and Jessie waiting outside the ward.  
  
"I don't know right now what I think!" Maria confessed. Kyle gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Were all here for you." Kyle said Maria smiled back.  
  
"Yeah I think it's time I-"  
  
"Maria are you okay?" Dan asked as he appeared at the bottom of her bed. Maria's eye's widened and she let go of Kyle's hand.  
  
"I was going to call but I was in so much pain and you were out!" Maria said trying to turn over to see Dan. Dan rushed to her side.  
  
"Don't move baby I'm here you'll be okay!" Dan said ignoring Kyle.  
  
"What?" Kyle asked ready to punch Dan.  
  
"What?" Dan asked innocently the anger arose in Kyle's face but Amy took Kyle by the arm.  
  
"We'll go and let you talk!" Amy said pulling Kyle away.  
  
"Ah good, so are you okay baby?" Dan asked Maria nodded.  
  
"Yeah I can home tomorrow they wanna keep me in for observation" Maria explained nervously.  
  
"I'll stay with you tonight and I'll take you home tomorrow" Dan said as he stroked Maria's hair. Maria was puzzled by Dan's behaviour but didn't question it.  
  
  
  
"So what happened?" Liz asked concerned. Kyle and Amy walked away from the ward a little followed by Liz, Jessie and Isabel.  
  
"She isn't going to leave him!" Kyle said sadly.  
  
"I tried to stop him going in there but it was no use." Jessie said. Kyle shrugged.  
  
"I wish we could have came in that stupid nurse I hate Dan!" Liz sighed. Amy began to sob and Liz hugged her friend's mother. Jessie put an arm around Isabel while Kyle headed to a pay phone down the hall.  
  
  
  
Maria sat with her feet up on the sofa while Dan made her some tea. Maria smiled as Dan glanced over at her.  
  
"I've been stupid Maria, I love you!" Dan said Maria smiled again.  
  
"I love you too, Thanks." Maria said as Dan handed her the mug.  
  
"Good because I don't want you seeing Liz and Isabel and that Kyle guy any more they are bad news and try and bad mouth me!" Dan said taking a seat next to Maria who frowned.  
  
"They are my friends, and Kyle is my stepbrother" Maria replied hurt. Dan put a hand on his forehead and took a deep breath.  
  
"Look don't get angry!" Maria begged Dan shook his head.  
  
"I'm not getting angry I just don't want you seeing them" Dan ordered Maria nodded.  
  
"Okay I promise!" Maria replied, Dan relaxed.  
  
"Good babe now put it on the game would you!" Dan said bored with Maria's program. Maria nodded and changed the channel.  
  
  
  
Max entered the Crash Down with his backpack over his shoulder. Liz looked up and ran happily over to Max and hugged him in the middle of the café.  
  
"I've missed you!" Max whispered in Liz's ear.  
  
"I missed you too." Liz said as she let go of Max. Liz glanced over his shoulder and saw a guy with a short hair spiked at the front in jeans and a black t-shirt. Liz looked again.  
  
"Michael!" Liz said happily running over to her friend that she hadn't seen in three years. Michael smiled slightly and gave Liz a quick hug.  
  
"You look so different you look really good." Liz said staring at Michael.  
  
"Well it's amazing what three years away from this town can do for you!" Michael replied putting his bag down and sitting at a booth. Max joined Michael, as did Liz.  
  
"Lucy get us some cola's!" Liz ordered the waitress.  
  
"So you don't work here any more?" Michael asked Liz shook her head.  
  
"Nope, I'm in college and I still live off Campus but I'm having a blast!" Liz said with a smile. Michael nodded.  
  
"And Maria?" Michael asked Liz glanced at Max then back at Michael.  
  
"Um she works part time at the drug store." Liz said Michael frowned.  
  
"Please? Maria she's not in New York or at college?" Michael asked. Liz shook her head sadly.  
  
"What's going on?" Michael asked with a concerned tone.  
  
"Maria is dating Dan Tucker." Liz said Michael's eyes widened.  
  
"Dan Tucker, That ass hole he used to live in the trailer next to me and Hank before I got my apartment he was a couple of years older than me right?" Michael asked heatedly.  
  
"Yeah." Liz replied softly.  
  
"He beat up every girlfriend he had." Michael said, Michael laughed.  
  
"I bet Maria's put him in line." Liz shook her head and Michael's smile vanished.  
  
"He beats her badly." Liz said Michael eyes narrowed.  
  
"Really?" Michael asked softly.  
  
"Michael don't get angry!" Max insisted.  
  
"I'm not Maria is her own woman if she wanted to leave she could." Michael said as he got up and headed out of the Crash down.  
  
Next Chapter to come soon! 


End file.
